1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to devices and/or systems including an adaptive repair circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent high-performance systems require repair schemes for elements that may have failed. Among many elements in a system, interconnects connecting devices or sub systems may have a high probability of failing, and the failure in the interconnects may cause a breakdown of the entire system. A software recovery mechanism may be adopted to compensate for and/or repair the failure in the interconnects, but it is not a satisfactory solution because the software recovery mechanism is performed by reconfiguring hardware during rebooting processes.
A device performing its own functions may be connected to various other devices having different repair schemes through the interconnects. The device has to be implemented with different configurations depending on the repair scheme of the interconnected device even though the function of the device is not changed.